Mobile computing devices may be found in a variety of form factors, such as a tablet, a mobile communications device (e.g., a phone), and so forth. As these form factors are optimized for mobile use, a size of the device becomes a primary consideration in its design and implementation. For example, manufacturers continually strive to develop ever smaller form factors having a maximized display area to increase efficiency and portability of the device.
Conventional techniques that are utilized to manufacture these mobile computing devices, however, may limit a size of the devices. For example, touch display modules may be one of the most expensive pieces of a mobile computing device. As such, the mobile computing device may be designed to support removal of the touch display module, such as to recycle these modules in a case of failure of a mobile computing device in testing after manufacture. These conventional techniques, however, may result in a large bezel area surrounding the touch display module, therefore adding undesired size to the mobile computing device.